


The Good Servant

by fandomgurl77



Category: Dumbo(2019)
Genre: ;), F/M, Lust, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Party, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, famous cousin, maturbation, sotheby is satisfied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77
Summary: V.A. Vandevere's movie star cousin is invited to a dinner at Dreamland. However, Sotheby can't take his eyes off her once they meet...and neither can she off him...This leads to a secret relationship between servant and guest, along with the constant risk of being caught.
Relationships: Sotheby & VA Vandevere, Sotheby/OC





	The Good Servant

‘I can’t believe it, Sotheby!’ Vandevere said while sitting at his desk in his office, ‘My cousin’s coming to visit tonight.’

‘I do say, sir’, Sotheby said, ‘This visit will be exciting, considering you haven’t seen each other for many years.’

‘Anyway’, Vandevere said, ‘We’ve got a lot of preparation for tonight’s party. Cleaning, catering, setting up and testing the sound and lighting systems, making seating arrangements, setting the table…it’s all got to be done before 6:00 p.m.!’

‘On to it, sir’, Sotheby said before leaving the room, ‘I’ll go and tell everyone about the plans and to prepare accordingly.'

‘Thank you, Sotheby’, Vandevere said, ‘I think I’ll come down too, you know, to go over tonight’s events with the performers in the Colosseum.’

**6:05 p.m….**

‘Man, this is exciting!’ Milly said as she sat in her designated seat at the table, ‘I wonder who the special guest is?’

‘Sotheby said it was Vandevere’s cousin, no?’ Collette said from across the table, ‘I hear she’s a famous Hollywood actress, having starred in many films.’

‘You don’t say’, Milly said, ‘If that’s the case, I and Joe are looking forward to meeting her.’

‘Yes!’ Joe said.

‘We all are’, Holt said just as the big, fancy doors opened.

‘Ah’, a female voice said as the owner walked into the room, ‘Cousin Valiant! We meet again!’

‘Valiant??’ Milly and Joe said simultaneously.

‘Yes’, Collette said, ‘Mr. Vandevere’s first name is Valiant-Ardeux.’

‘Now I get it’, Milly said, ‘I was wondering what the “V.A” stood for.’

‘Welcome to Dreamland, Martha’, Vandevere said, ‘I’m sure everyone will be pleased to meet you.’

‘Thank you, Valiant’, Martha said, ‘Now, is there a place to put my coat?’

‘Ah, the coat’, Vandevere said, ‘Just hand it to Sotheby by the door and he’ll take care of it for you.’

‘Ok’, Martha said before giving the white, furry garment to the butler, ‘Thank you, sir.’

‘It’s my pl-’ Sotheby began before noticing the beautiful, slim woman standing before him.

 _‘Whoa!’_ he thought before saying, ‘It…um…it’s an honour, mam.’

‘Pleased to meet you…uh…’ Martha began.

‘The name’s Sotheby’, Sotheby said.

It was then that Vandevere figured out what was going on.

‘Anyway’, he said, ‘Let’s sit down and enjoy dinner, shall we?’

‘Yes’, Martha said before proceeding to her seat, ‘Thank you.’

While Martha and the others were talking and eating at the table, Vandevere had a short talk to Sotheby on the other side of the door.

‘Listen here, Sotheby’, he said, ‘I noticed you giving Martha “the look” when she gave you her coat. I just want to remind you that there’ll be absolutely **no** “funny business” between you during her stay. Understand?’

‘Yes, sir’, Sotheby said.

‘Good’, Vandevere said upon opening the door.

**11:00 p.m.….**

Sotheby was the first to return to the Tower after the performance in the colosseum; everyone had marvelled at seeing Dumbo take flight, especially Martha, who had commented by saying it was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.

However, instead of his own office, Sotheby had – accidentally?? – walked into Vandevere’s office where he found an envelope with what looked like a photo lying face-down on top of it.

 _‘I wonder what this is?’_ he thought before looking around to make sure no-one was in the vicinity before picking the photo up and flipping it over.

 _‘Wow!’_ he thought upon seeing his boss’ cousin in a light dress that barely provided any coverage if not for the silk undergarments, _‘Blimey, you’re beautiful.’_

He placed the photo down exactly as he’d found it and proceeded to leave, only there was one problem; he now had a raging erection!

_‘Dear me!’_ he thought, desperately looking around for anything to cover himself with, _‘Oh my…what do I do?’_

Suddenly, he hears the lift doors at the far end of the corridor ping open.

 _‘AAAHHH!’_ he thought as he rushed down the corridor to his office door.

Fortunately, he managed to get behind the door just in time before Vandevere passed by.

‘Hello, Sotheby’, he said, ‘Did you enjoy tonight?’

‘Yes’, Sotheby said, ‘Very much so.’

‘Yes’, Vandevere said, ‘I think we all did to some degree.’

I see’, Sotheby said.

…

‘Anyway, goodnight’, Vandevere said before proceeding down the corridor.

‘Goodnight, sir’, Sotheby said before closing his door.

_‘Phew!’_ he thought as he entered the bedroom and undressed, _‘That was close!’_

To make matters worse, upon getting into bed, he noticed his erection hadn’t gone down, going by the tented blanket and sheet.

 _‘Oh, great…’_ he thought as he stood up, walked over to the door and closed it completely before sitting back down on the bed with his face in his hands, _‘This will never do!’_

He walked into the bathroom after a few seconds and grabbed a cloth of the shelf before returning once again to his bed.

 _‘Only one thing for it…’_ he thought before taking his cock out and slowly pumping with his hand until it began leaking.

_Oh, Martha’, he imagined as she massaged and caressed him all over, ‘I love you.’_

_‘I love you too, Sotheby’, Martha said before lightly kissing him, ‘You may work for my cousin, but your all mine, tonight.’_

_‘That’s what I was going to-’ Sotheby began before Martha began massaging the head of his cock, pushing the foreskin back as she went, ‘Whoa! Y-yes…please…d-don’t stop!’_

_‘There, there’, Martha said as she pumped her hand before replacing it with her mouth, ‘That’s a good servant.’_

_‘M-Martha…’ Sotheby panted, ‘I…I don’t t-think…I’m g-gonna…’_

‘AAAHHH!!’ Sotheby grunted as he came explosively, shooting warm streams of cum into the cloth.

_‘Glad that’s over!’_ he thought as he walked into the bathroom to clean off before returning, getting into his pyjamas and falling asleep.


End file.
